Eyes Wide Open
by BabylonianRider
Summary: Annorah Lupin is a very bright witch, she goes to Beauxbatons, studies hard, and is a Metamorphagus. When her father suddenly gets a job in Hogwarts, she's forced to change schools and is placed into a totally new environment. With her O.W.L.s coming up, feelings for a certain wizard, and the truths of her origin coming out; it won't be long until her eyes are wide open.(FredxOc)
1. Hogwarts?

**AN: Well, here we are again, I've discontinued my Young Justice story due to the fact I've lost interest. I HOPE I actually AT LEAST finish this one! This will be based off mostly the movies and just my own imagination. I have not read the books, so please feel free to inform me of any random facts from the books. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Annorah and my own ideas :) **

* * *

Remus Lupin was not a happy werewolf as he watched Albus Dumbledore walk away from his current living environment. The sound of a toddler sniffling drawing his eyes from the headmaster's retreating back. He looked at the bundle in his arms and frowned when he saw light grey eyes staring at him, eyes that reminded him so much of his so called 'friend'. He stared at the toddler harder seeing so much of the traitor in the child.

From the olive skin, to the dark gorgeous features.

"Oh Annorah, I don't know how to raise a child." Remus whispered as he entered his dusty old loft. He looked at the only bed in the house and shook his head. "That git made it look so easy." He put Annorah on the bed and petted her unruly raven locks that soon turned a bright red. Annorah whined and pushed away his hand, a pout decorating her face. Remus smiled slightly and ran an uneasy hand through his hair. "Looks like we both need to get used to each other." Remus poked the girl's button nose.

_HPHPHPHPHP__HPHPHPHPHP_

"Hogwarts?" A teenage girl questioned, her deep set eyes widening.

Remus looked at his daughter of sixteen years with a grin. "Yes, Hogwarts! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Bloody brilliant dad." Annorah muttered rolling her light grey eyes as her hair turned a gloomy blue. "Now where am I going to go for Holidays?" Annorah asked as she looked around for her wand. She found it in the mouth of Draven, her large Ashera cat. She went up to the proud male and held out her hand. "Drop it."

"What do you mean where will you go?" Remus questioned raising a brow as he watched Annorah wrestle Draven for her wand, 12 inches of maple wood made with a core of Phoenix feather. "You're coming with me you blint." Remus insulted with a loving smile. With a flick of his wand, the forgotten dishes of lunch were sent to clean their selves.

Looking up from under Draven, Annorah raised a thin brow. "What about Beauxbatons? My advanced Divination?" Annorah questioned as she sat up, Draven falling off her and huffing in annoyance. "My O.W.L.s are this year!" Remus tossed her a parcel and waved her off as she continued to rage, her locks now a bright red. Annorah huffed and opened the parcel, pulling out the two pieces of papers. In the parcel was her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and a list of books she was required to have.

Annorah placed her acceptance letter on the floor and looked up to her father. "We need to go get my supplies."

Remus nodded and went towards the fireplace. "I'll go, You need to go request our wonderful neighbor for his rubbish excuse of an owl." Remus stated taking a handful of floo powder before continuing. "you need to let Hogwarts know you've got their letter or we'll be seeing those bloody things everywhere."

"That owl is quite terrible really, but he does get the job done." Annorah defended playfully, her hair finally returning to her natural raven locks. "Don't forget the list dad." Annorah called as she tossed the piece of parchment to a sheepish looking Remus.

"Right, well then, I'm off." Remus looked to his daughter with an unreadable expression for a moment, before nodding and stepping into the fire place.

Annorah waited for him to leave before looking at Draven. "That was really anomalous." The Metamorphagus muttered. She looked down to her feline companion and shrugged. "Well come on then, we've got a letter to owl." The spotted animal meowed loudly before following after Annorah towards her room, a closet that's been enchanted to fit a small bed and a wardrobe. Annorah went towards her wardrobe and opened it, revealing few clothes, many books, quills, parchment, and the occasional picture. "Draven, have you seen any twine? I have everything but that!" Annorah questioned the cat.

Draven tilted his head, before racing out of the room. Annorah heard a slight scuffle and shrugged. By the time Draven came back with a ball of twine, Annorah was rolling the parchment up, her quill laid forgotten on the floor. _"__**Mraaaa-ouf**__". _Annorah looked up and saw the twine in Draven's mouth and smiled. "You are such a dog." Draven purred in content as his master scratched his head fondly before she got up and made her way to the front door.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Now Draven," Annorah said, stopping a few yards away from a murky house. "You remember what happened last time we bloody came here, no eating Horrible Hootie. No matter how barmy that bird is. Understood?"

"_**Mra-ouf**__". _Annorah nodded and continued her trek.

Annorah knocked softly on the door and began balancing her weight on the balls of her heels as she waited. The door suddenly slammed open and Annorah smiled at the flustered old man in front of her. "Ahhh Ms. Lupin! Come 'ere for me Hootie 'ave ye?"

"Yes sir Mr. Lowey."

Lowey nodded and opened the door wipe. "Well come on then. In with the lot of ye, I see ye brought that barbaric beast with ye." The hunchback Irish man stared down his large hook nose at Draven. Draven simply tilted his head away and growled softly.

"He'll behave, won't you Draven?" Draven took one look at Annorah and meowed/barked quietly.

"Well go on 'en, ye know where me bird be." Annorah nodded and made her way into the living room, where a large birdcage was situated, inside was a brown raggedy barn owl with a large gut. "I still 'on't see why yer father 'oesn't just buy an owl."

"Mr. Lowey, you know my father despises tiny animals as they despise him right back." Annorah quickly lied as she tied the letter to Horrible Hootie's chunky leg. _Well its only half the truth.. _"Alright Horr- I mean Hootie!" Lowey stared at her suspiciously. "I need you to take that to Hogwarts." Hootie let out a shriek of a hoot causing Annorah and Draven to jump and glare at the insufferable bird.

"If ye 'on't mind an old man's curiosity, why 'id ye send me Hootie to Hogwarts?"

Annorah looked at Lowey and smiled sheepishly, showing off a set of dimples proudly. "Father recently found employment within Hogwarts, so he's had me transferred." Lowey nodded and saw Annorah to the door.

"Bloody 'eranged he is, yer father, transferring' ye the year ye need to take the O.W.L.s." Lowey insulted as he shook his head. He never really did like Remus.

Annorah found herself frowning at the elder man's insult towards her father. "He means well." Her tone was clipped, verging on angry. "Thank you again for letting me use Hootie." Annorah quickly rushed away from the Lowey residence with Draven.

Neither of the two looked back as the old man's cackling filled the air. _What a loon._

* * *

**Well tell me what you think please? Review, comment, constructive criticism welcomed! **


	2. I'm not attracted to Sirius

**Big thanks to WildDragon26221 and Valerie Michaelis for Reviewing! This Chapter is dedicated to you two! **

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and Annorah Lupin. Not Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Escaped?" Annorah stared at Remus in surprise, her brows furrowed. "How can _anyone _escape from _Azkaban_?" She just couldn't believe her ears or her eyes as she looked at the moving poster in front of her.

It had been almost a month since Annorah got her letter from Hogwarts and nothing has really happened. Except for the escape of a mass-murdering psycho path.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask." Remus dryly replied as they both stared at the wanted poster of a man shrieking while looking around.

"Dad, this is him isn't it?" Annorah questioned as she noticed Remus' pained expression. "The one that killed.. _Them_. This is Sirius Black?" Remus held down the urge to flinch and nodded solemnly. Annorah stared at the poster a few seconds longer and shook her head. She turned to look around Diagon Alley and met the eyes of a scrawny black dog. Annorah looked at the dog and shuttered. "C'mon dad, I can see the Leaky Cauldron from here." Annorah muttered grabbing her father's hand and pulling him to the pub.

The dog continued to stare after the dark haired girl, looking away only when she was no longer visible.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!?"

Annorah rushed out of her room in the Leaky Cauldron and ran down the stairs to the eating area. There she saw many redheads, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. The Metamorphagus noticed one of the redheads pointing his wand at Draven and holding a nasty rat. Draven was clearly trying to eat the ugly thing.

"Don't hurt him you blint!" Annorah insulted as she hugged Draven protectively. "He's just a tot! He doesn't know any better!" Draven roared in agreement and nuzzled Annorah's head.

"Are you mad!? Letting that beast near you!" The youngest looking male redhead shouted, his face twisted in a pathetic expression of fear. He got a good look at her and shrieked loudly. "Its bloody Sirius Black in female form!" Everyone in the pub quieted down once they heard this and stared at Annorah.

"Are you daft!?" Annorah insulted the boy once more, glaring at the boy as she stood. Her raven locks a curly, disheveled mess around her face that soon turned bright red. "My last name is Lupin, not Black you loony twit!"

"Ronald Weasley!" A plump woman chided rushing in between the two teens. "You apologize right now! It's not good to go calling people names."

"But mum-" Ron stopped his protest when he saw his mother's glare and looked at Annorah. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, holding the rat close to his chest, wand away.

Annorah looked at Ron, her hair slowly going back to it's original color. "Apology accepted." She noticed Ron's blush and smiled to herself as she turned to address the rest of the redheads. "My name is Annorah Lupin, not Black." She directed the last part playfully towards Ron as Draven meowed in agreement.

"Well that's good-"

"Glad that prat didn't get the whole pub to scare you off-"

"Would've been a right shame to let-"

"Someone as dazzling as yourself go."

Annorah stared at the twins in front of her with a look of confusion. "Thank you? I suppose."

"How rude of us!" One of the identically dressed boys said. "I'm Fred, the better looking twin."

Annorah laughed at this and looked towards the other twin. "I'm George, don't let that git fool you, I'm the better looking twin obviously." Annorah tried to quickly tell the two apart but was having difficulties. They both had a head of flaming-red hair that went past their ears and abundant freckles. They both were tall, Annorah only reached their shoulders, and had slightly stocky builds. Both had brown eyes, but the faint scar on Fred's eyebrow gave them away.

"Now boys, lets not crowd her." Their mother said, pushing the twins away. "Hello dear, My name is Molly Weasley." Annorah was surprised when the woman pulled her into a bone crushing hug, but hugged back none the less.

"I'm Ginny." The only other girl with red hair said. "Pleased to meet you." Annorah could tell her and the young Weasley girl would get along.

"Likewise Ginny."

"I am Percy Weasley, Head boy for the house of Gryffindor." A tall, skinny young man introduce. Annorah shook his hand awkwardly and nodded.

"Also known as Humongous Bighead!" One of the twins called out from the table right next to where Annorah was standing. The witch let out a laugh and apologized quickly as Percy turned an angry red.

"They're just jealous of you Perce." Percy's father laughed, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Hello there, Arthur Weasley."

"Pleasure Mr. Weasley."

"Just Arthur, please."

"Hello! I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter, of course you probably already knew." The bushy haired girl introduced herself and the black haired boy. "I've never seen a Metamorphmagus in real life, but I have read about them! They are nearly extinct now and..."

Annorah looked flustered at the younger girl in front of her as she began naming off characteristics of a Metamorphmagus. "You'll have to excuse her." The Boy Who Lived cut in with a weary smile. "She tends to ramble when she's excited." Hermione blushed when she heard Harry's comment and apologized. Annorah was finally able to sit down at a table after being introduced to everyone, Draven curling up near her feet. She met mischievously brown eyes staring at her curiously.

"So you go to Hogwarts then?" One of the twins asked, Annorah glanced up to his eyebrow, then his eyes and nodded. _George._

"I just transferred actually, from Beauxbatons." Annorah informed as a server placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"What year?" Fred asked, reading an article with a moving picture of his family waving on it. He took it from Ron just moments before.

"Fifth year."

"Well, looks like you're stuck with us then-"

"Not that you wouldn't mind-"

"I mean look at us-"

"We're gorgeous!"

The twins finished talking together at the end, causing Annorah to laughed. "That's luminous, the way you two talk together." Annorah complemented with a smile.

"Thank you!"

Annorah paused with her eating and placed her fork gently down. "Do you two think I really look like him?" The twins looked up from their paper in confusion. "Like Black?"

Fred and George looked to each other, then held their article next to her face. "Well what do you think Forge?" George asked with a raised brow.

"They do both have a type of dark look to them." Fred replied. "What about you Gred?"

"They have that exotic look."

"There's one thing though, Georgie."

"And what is that Freddie?"

"I'm not attracted to Sirius."

Annorah's hair turned an unflattering deep shade of a pink. Fred and George laughed at her while Annorah began to shove food into her mouth, trying to ignore the boys in front of her. It was Annorah's turn to laugh as Molly began fussing over the twins.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah sat in her compartment alone as the train began to move, Draven lay protectively next to her, his head in her lap. The teenager turned her gaze to the worn _Advanced Potions-Making _book in her hands. She flipped open to a random page, revealing notes everywhere, and began reading about the _Draught of Peace_.

"Well what do we have here?" Annorah turned her head to the compartment door and smiled when she saw Fred there. "A young mademoiselle such as yourself shouldn't be alone." Fred put on a horrible French accent, making Annorah laugh. Draven growled and flicked his tail, as to say she wasn't really alone.

"What are you doing here Fred?" Annorah questioned as he entered the compartment and sat across from her. "And where's George?"

Fred frowned for a moment, looking at Annorah weirdly. "How'd you know I was Fred and why are you _reading_?" Fred spat out the word 'reading' as if it offended him.

"Just reviewing." Annorah blushed a bit, still not used to speaking with boys her age, and closed her book quickly. "Ah, as for your other question, you have a scar."

"I see." Fred awkwardly ran a hand through his hair before rubbing his neck. "George is on the other side of the compartment, trying to find you."

Annorah looked surprised at the information and nodded her head. The two let a comfortable silence come over them in the compartment as Draven peacefully slept on Annorah's legs.

"I've found your git of a brother George!" A voice shouted from outside the compartment door causing the two to jump and Draven to growl as his pillow moved. A black teen with short dreads opened the compartment door, greeting Fred and sitting next to him. "Hello there! I don't think we've met yet. I'm Lee Jordan, Gryffindor extraordinaire." Lee said reaching over to shake Annorah's hand, but quickly retracted it when Draven swiped at it.

"Draven!" Annorah chided swatting his paw causing him to whine. "Bad boy." Annorah looked back at Lee and smiled. "Sorry about that, he's just cranky. I'm Annorah Lupin."

"There you lot are!" The teens looked up to see Fred's other half and greeted him accordingly. "C'mon then, the trolley witch is here!"

The four teens all got to know each other over Honeyduke's sweets. Random noises could be heard from that compartment along with loud laughter and roars. A while after the sun set, Annorah found herself leaning on Draven's muscled body as he sat on the seat next to the window. Fred sat next to her, his mouth full of Licorice Wands. The three males were animatedly talking about a joke shop the twins wanted to open after they finished their schooling.

"Is it going to only be for jokes? What about the witches?" Annorah questioned as she grabbed another Sugar Quill.

The boys all looked to each other and nodded. "You're bloody brilliant Ora!" Fred complemented, causing Annorah to go pink, her hair copying her cheeks. Annorah felt Draven whine softly and looked out the window as the rain pelted against the glass.

"Merlin's beard, is it always this bad?" The girl questioned as she hugged Draven's thick neck and tried to calm him down. Her hair slowly faded from it's pink to a dim purple causing Fred to frown slightly.

The boys looked out the window and shook their head. "Will Draven be alright?" Lee asked, still weary around the large cat.

"He's normally fine when it rains, I think he senses something." Annorah saw the looks the boys gave her. "Animals can sense things!"

George decided to humor the idea. "Like what?"

Annorah didn't have to reply, the train suddenly started slowing down. Her hair darkened into the color of a plum. "Are we there?" She whispered knowing the answer, but looked up towards Fred regardless.

"No," Fred shook his head and looked at the others. "it's too early." Fred made to get up, but fell back into Annorah when the train suddenly jerked to a stop. "Bloody hell!"

Draven growled loudly, jumping down to stand in front of the compartment door. The lights then suddenly went out. "You guys," Annorah whispered grabbing Fred's shirt and scooting closer to his larger body without thinking. "If this is a joke, its not funny."

"Trust me mate," George looked over towards Annorah, noticing the shiver that coursed through her body. "If this was a joke, I'm bloody scaring myself too."

"There's something out there!" Lee hissed lowly as he stared out the window. "Its getting onto the train!" Lee and Annorah yelped loudly as the train jerked again. "The freaking window is freezing!"

Annorah's eyes widened as she saw the glass slowly freezing over and the temperature dropped quickly, showing everyone's breath. Annorah zipped up her sweatshirt to conserve heat and stared at the others. The four then decided to get as close as possible. They knew this wasn't good.

Fred scooted closer to Annorah as George quickly sat at Annorah's other side and Lee scrambled to sit near her feet, right behind Draven. The train jerked again causing the four to cling to each other as Draven's fur stood on end. Annorah was squished between the twins and was holding Lee's shoulders tightly. Draco Malfoy made the mistake of running into the compartment, crying when Draven snarled, causing the boys to laugh momentarily as he scrambled to leave, shutting the door loudly. The boys sobered up immediately as Draven snarled loudly once more.

"What the hell is that?" Fred question, pushing his back into Annorah's chest. The four watched with wide eyes as a black wispy figure slowly made it's way to the compartment door. "It's opening the door."

Annorah watched with wide eyes as the door opened, revealing a cloaked figure. It floated right at the doorway as Draven roared in anger. The happiness in the room slowly dropped and the feeling of total hopelessness settled in Annorah's heart as she watched the Dementor turn it's hooded head to the four, the only thing killing the silence was the awful breathing the Dementor made.

Annorah felt the Dementor's none-visible eyes on her and she gasped as she felt her throat close and her heart clench. She swallowed down the urge to vomit. It felt like her soul was being sucked right out of her and she couldn't close her eyes to fight away the feeling. All of a sudden an ear shattering scream filled the air around her as a bright light filled the area and Draven's roars faded from her ears.

_It was dark, dread and darkness was all she could feel, it was her birthday October 31__st__, but yet she knew it was a terrible date. It was a date her father hated, so therefore, she hated it too. Because it was the date that her father not only lost one of his best friends, but all four. _

"-orah? Annorah?"

Annorah opened eyes and blinked, seeing her father and the Prankster Trio around her. "Dad? What happened?" Annorah questioned weakly, her mind swimming.

Fred couldn't help but stare at the man that was helping his newfound friend. He heard her speak in fluent French as she rubbed her head, looking around confused. "Alright Ora?" Fred asked moving so she could see him.

Annorah sat up and took the chocolate her father offered. "The Dementor." She slurred as she looked around. "Where is it?"

"Gone. Eat the chocolate then change into your robes, I'll see you soon." Remus commanded before getting up and leaving the compartment.

"Yo-you speak French!" Lee squeaked looking at Annorah as she rubbed her eyes. "Do you speak French?!"

Everyone stared at Lee with a blank expression as he looked around. "What? Don't look at me! She's the bloody one speaking French!"

"Lee, you are impossibly daft-" George commented.

"She went to Beauxbatons, a school for witches-" Fred continued.

"In France!" The twins stated together.

Annorah nodded along to the twins' statements and looked at Lee. "They're right you know. I had no idea you were this incredibly dimwitted."

"Oh shove off," Lee muttered moving to the compartment door. "C'mon you lot, she needs to get into her robes."

George and Lee left the compartment quickly, leaving Fred with Annorah. "Fred?"

"Yes?"

"I have to change." Fred seemed to jolt in place and quickly scrambled to leave the compartment. "How bizarre." She muttered as she changed into her lightweight black robes. She sat down and opened up her _Advanced Potions-Making _book once more and continued reading. After a few new notes were scribbled into the book, the boys returned to the compartment loudly, all bearing black robes with a crest of a lion on it.

The four talked until the train began too slow down, this time they had finally arrived to their destination.

"We'll see you in the Great Hall then!" Lee shouted as the boys rushed to a carriage to try and escape the rain. Annorah had transfigured one of her many books into an umbrella and stood on the platform with Draven, waiting for her father to show up.

No one seemed to notice the carriages were being pulled by skeletal black horses with bat-like wings and at that moment Annorah realized she must have been staring at Thestrals. "Magnificent creatures aren't they."

"They are spectacular." The Metamorphagus commented. "Why can I see them?" Annorah questioned, her brows furrowed in confusion. She hasn't seen anyone die, has she?

"That is a story for another time." Remus dismissed as he held out his arm. The dark haired beauty realized what he intended to do and gripped his elbow while using the hand holding the umbrella to grab the scruff of Draven's neck. Remus spun around her and she could feel herself being squeezed into every direction.

Annorah landed onto her feet and stumbled over Draven who landed on his back. Remus quickly steadied her and looked up sheepishly to a frowning witch that had many children cowering behind her. "Sorry about that Minerva, you can put up the anti-apparating charms up once again. This is professor McGonagall." Remus introduced quickly to his daughter.

"You do not change Mr. Lupin. I assume this is Ms. Bl-"

"Lupin." Remus cut in with a hard look towards the woman causing Annorah to raise a brow. "Annorah Lupin."

"Very well. Come with me Ms. Lupin." McGonagall began to walk away towards two large doors. A loud crack made Annorah aware that her father Disapparated and Annorah rushed to follow after the many first years and McGonagall. "Now once your name is called, you will be sorted into one of either four houses. Those houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin." The elder witch explained quickly how each house would compete for a 'House Cup' and all the rules pertaining to that. "Now Ms. Lupin, you will enter alone, as you are joining us for your fifth year of schooling. You are to sit on the stool, Dumbledore will place the hat on your head, and head to your house table once sorted. Am I clear?"

"Crystal Professor." Annorah answered with a smile.

McGonagall stared at her as if to see if she was truly ready and nodded as she opened the Great Hall doors for Annorah, revealing all the current students at Hogwarts staring at her. Annorah looked straight ahead with her back straight and walked just how she was taught to in Beauxbatons. Draven seemed to follow Annorah's lead, because he walked with his back straight and his head up high. She saw her father seated next to a greasy looking man and smiled when he grinned her way.

"Ah, Ms. Lupin. Welcome." Dumbledore greeted as he smiled down to the teen. "Ms. Lupin here is joining us from our sister school, Beauxbatons, she will be going into her fifth year, so please do make her feel welcomed." Dumbledore walked down to where the sorting hat was placed on a stood. "If you will, Ms. Lupin." Annorah turned to face the students as she sat on the stool, her eyes drifting over to The Prankster Trio as they gave her thumbs up. The hat was placed over her head, soon covering her view of everyone.

"Hmmmm, what do we have here! A very bright witch." The voice startled her slightly. "I could have sworn your father was the last of his bloodline." Annorah thought of Remus and smiled slightly. "Not that father! Your _real _father!" Annorah frowned at this.

_Remus _IS_ my real father._ Annorah thought as she felt the hat go through her memories.

"I am never mistaken girl." The hat rumbled as it heard Annorah's thoughts. "I remember your mother well." The Metamorphagus' eyes widened at the new found information. "I see she's passed the rare ability of inner sight to you. A Metamorphagus _and _a Seer, I cannot wait to see the things you'll do."

_This hat is LOONY! _

"I'll ignore that." The hat grumbled. "You'll do great things in Slytherin. Cunning, resourceful, _manipulative_." Her eyes widened at this as she remember what her father said about Slytherin.

_You-Know-Who was in Slytherin._ His voice rang in her head.

"That is true." The object confirmed. "But then again you are fiercely loyal, brave, _determined_. I know exactly where to put you-" Annorah closed her eyes and waited to hear the dreaded words.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The roar of applause from the table of red and gold made Annorah smile as she hopped down from the stool and made her way to her new friends. The twins were jumping up and down singing 'We've got Ora' while everyone else seemed to want to shake her hand. "Good going getting into Gryffindor Annorah." Percy patted her back once he pulled the twins back into their seats.

"The Hat was barely on your head for a second!" Lee exclaimed from her right.

Annorah felt herself frown. "Really?" She looked at Lee with a raised brow. "It felt like ages!"

"It has that effect." A girl with brown skin, hair, and eyes commented from in front of Annorah before holding her hand out. "Angelina Johnson." They shook hands quickly. "This is Alicia Spinnet-" Alicia looked like Angelina, brown hair, eyes, and skin. "- and this is Katie Bell." Katie was different from the two other girls. She had brown hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes.

"Pleasure." Annorah said politely, shaking each girl's hands. Annorah found herself glancing up to the teacher's table, her eyes immediately meeting her father's.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

The first years were quickly sorted into their houses and Flitwick conducted the Hogwarts choir excellently. "Welcome, Welcome! To another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore boomed over the loud clapping. "I'd like to say a few words, before we all become to befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I am pleased to welcome R.J Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Good Luck Professor." Remus stood and bowed a few times as the students loud claps filled the Great Hall. Annorah found herself cheering along with her table, causing the older man to sheepishly grin.

"Of course, that's how he knew to give you the chocolate Harry, he also must be Annorah father!" Annorah turned her head to the left, looking down past Lee towards the younger trio she befriended. A white-blonde haired boy soon gained the attention of the trio from the Slytherin table. Annorah recognized him as the boy that ran into her compartment during the Dementor incident.

"Is it true you fainted?" He asked obnoxiously. His friend made a high pitched sign as he pretended to pass out. "I mean you actually fainted."

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron replied, turning Harry back around.

"That's funny coming from the boy that ran into our compartment in tears on the verge of wetting himself." Annorah whispered harshly as she quickly changed her appearance to that of Malfoy's face. She made fat tears fall down her face as she hid behind Lee.

The tables near her laughed quietly as the twins looked at each other with playful frightful expressions. She changed back and smiled at Draco and friend's surprised expressions. Annorah tuned in to the rest of Dumbledore's speech, her eyes never leaving her father's face. She noticed his solemn expression at the mention of Dementors staying at Hogwarts.

"Happiness can be found, even the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Do a pig face!"

"Yeah lets see a snout!"

Annorah chuckled as she wiggled her nose. The Gryffindors near her watched amazed as her nose and mouth slowly became that of a pig's. She scrunched up her snout and snorted in George's face for added effect, causing everyone around her to laugh.

"Skip that step Annorah!" She heard Hermione call from behind her, she looked down and skipped the step she was about to step on, laughing in surprise when a first year sank into it.

"Thanks Hermione!"

The Gryffindors made their way up to the Fat Lady's portrait and waited as she tried to break a wine glass with her voice.

"Fortuna Major!" Harry said once the dreadful singing stopped.

"Fine go in!" Fat Lady grumbled as she opened her portrait. Annorah looked around at the large red and gold common room and let out another laugh as Dean Thomas walked through a ghost.

"This is staggering!" Annorah gasped looking around.

Angelina suddenly appeared by her side with a smile. "Wicked right?" The two girls smiled at each other and bid everyone goodnight as they headed up to the girl's dormitories. They walked up the stairs until they reached the fifth year rooms. Annorah saw Draven sleeping on the window seat. The witch made her way to the four poster bed beside the window seat and saw her trunk at the foot of the bed. "Seems like Draven's chosen his bed." Angelina chuckled as she went to the other side of the window seat towards the bed next to Annorah's and opened the trunk there.

"He's got the right idea, I'm bloody exhausted." Annorah yawned as she quickly changed into her pajamas, A grey tank top and a large pair of white flannel pajama bottoms. "Goodnight Angelina." Annorah slipped into her bed and used her wand to close the curtains around her bed. Slipping her wand under her pillow, Annorah snuggled deeper into the comforter and slipped into peaceful darkness.

* * *

**How did I do? I hope the Characters weren't TOO OOC. Reviews, comments, and constructive criticism welcomed!**


	3. Very Funny Professor

**No reviews last chapter :( it really depressed me. Sorry for the wait! **

******Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and Annorah Lupin. Not Harry Potter.**

* * *

Annorah yawned as she blinked her light eyes open, the curtains of her bed greeting her sight. Sitting up, Annorah stretched her arms above her head, popping her back loudly. Grabbing her wand from under her pillow, the witch opened her curtains with a flick. Taking notice of the four other girls sleeping forms, Annorah quietly slipped out of her bed and opened her trunk, raising a brow when she saw the Gryffindor crest on her cloak and a few ties with her house colors on it. Grabbing the clothes, Annorah crept to the bathroom and did her morning routine.

Annorah walked out of the bathroom twenty minutes later dressed in a plain white button down shirt, her house tie, a charcoal grey v-neck jumper and skirt, black stockings, and flat Mary Janes. Her long hair was a curly mess around her face. Annorah made her way down the stairs towards the common room, her cream cotton shoulder bag hanging loosely at her side.

"Good Morning Annorah." The young witch jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Hermione sitting on one of the many chairs in the common room.

"Good Morning." Annorah walked over to the younger girl and sat down in the chair across from hers. "What are you reading?" The book in Hermione's hand was rather _large_.

"_Sites of Historical Sorcery_." Hermione answered, closing the book and looking over to the older girl. "Did you know than an inn in Hogsmeade was the headquarters for the _Goblin Rebellion of 1612_?"

The Metamorphagus raised a brow. "It seems the Goblins are always rebelling about something, but I didn't know that." Annorah mused as Hermione smiled at the joke. "Have you read _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century?_ Your friend Harry Potter is mentioned quite a few times."

Hermione looked surprised but that look soon changed to approval. "You've read it? I thought I was the only one that didn't think history books were rubbish."

"It was required reading in Beauxbatons really." Annorah chuckled with a grin. She looked around for a moment, only seeing a few people up and wondering. "Are we up early?"

Hermione leaned forward to place the book on the coffee table between them. "For me this is normal, but yes, you still have another half hour to spare." Hermione explained her eyes glancing around. Annorah nodded in understanding and leaned back in the comfy chair. "I'm sure you've been asked this millions of times already, but - uh - could you maybe - if you're comfortable-" The Metamorphagus looked at the brainy girl, a smile slowly gracing her lips.

"Could I?" Annorah trailed off, motioning for Hermione to continue.

Hermione leaned forward and looked around to see if anyone was ease dropping. Once she deemed it clear she looked at the older witch with an embarrassed beam. "Could you possible change your appearance to me?" Annorah rolled her eyes playfully, but Hermione thought otherwise. "You don't have to!"

"Relax Granger." Annorah softly commanded, her gaze almost dream-like. Hermione leaned back into her chair and nodded, placing her hands on her lap. Her features quickly began to change.

Hermione could not believe her eyes as she stared at the exact copy of herself. "Incredible." The young witch commented.

"Morning Hermi- BLOODY HELL!" Both Hermiones jumped at the sudden yell and looked over towards the boys dormitories. Harry, Ron, and Seamus stood on the staircase. Clearly Ron was the one to yell due to his gaping mouth and odd noises emitting from it. "Wh-why are there two of you!"

"You should yell a bit louder Ickle Ronniekins-"

"The Slytherins didn't hear you in the dungeons yet."

Fred and George with Lee shoved their way past the stunned fourth years, past the two Hermiones.

"Morning 'Miones." The twins greeted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Lee simply shook his head at the sight and followed the twins towards the couches closets to the Doppelganger.

"I thought Lee was impossibly dimwitted, but you take the cake Ronald." Annorah said as she looked at Ron. "I would say you have dung for brains, but that'd be insulting to the dung." Ron's mouth dropped as everyone in the common room erupted in laughter. "Honestly Ronald," Annorah changed her voice to sound like Hermione confusing the poor Weasley even more. "I'm the only Metamorphagus in Gryffindor." Annorah changed back to her regular appearance and grinned.

"You're barmy." Ron insulted as he began to head for the portrait.

Hermione and the others got up and began heading for the portrait as well. "Coming Ora?" George called back to her as Fred stopped a few feet away from the Fat Lady. Annorah scrambled to get up and quickly followed after her new friends.

_HPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah sighed as she learned her head against her hand. She was in her first class of the day and couldn't seem to pay any attention to the ghost, Professor Binns. She glanced around the classroom and saw Gryffindors and Ravenclaws alike all either sleeping, or fighting a losing battle to stay awake. George and Lee sat in front of her, both happily snoring away. Angelina and Alicia sat beside her table, Angelina reading the Daily Prophet while Alicia steadily took notes, her eyes never leaving her parchment. Annorah glanced at Fred, who sat next to her, from the corner of her eye and shook her head. He sat just like her, but kept leaning over slowly as he fell asleep, only to snap awake and repeat the process once again.

_How utterly dreadful_. Annorah thought as she took a few notes on the Giant Wars. She glanced out the window and shook her head. _Only an hour left of this constant droning. _Annorah set down her quill and balanced her head with both her hands as she sighed once more.

"Trust me, Binns isn't going to be blown away no matter how hard you have a go at it." Fred grinned as he looked over at Annorah. "I've tried." He then blew quickly in the ghost's direction.

Annorah turned her gaze to the Weasley twin and laughed softly. "Is he always this humdrum?"

Fred grinned into his palm as he looked at Annorah's hair, watching as it changed to a boring brown. "Was that a solemn question?" One look at her face told him she was serious. "Generally."

"Really? How have you survived this torment?" Annorah pouted as she sent the ghost a quick glance. "He's just so - so dreary!" Fred stifled a laugh and shrugged. "Its like he is literally trying to bore us to death so we can join him."

"Can't say I don't agree. He is bloody horrible." Fred commented, his grin never leaving his face. "I'd rather snog a Dementor than undergo this torment." Fred cast a quick look to the professor before speaking again. "Better yet, I'd let a Slytherin snog me." It was Annorah's turn to stifle the laugh that wanted to escape past her lips.

"How utterly courageous of you."

Fred's eyebrows shot up at the sarcastic remark. "I _am _as courageous as I _am _handsome."

"Then _you're _a coward."

"And _you're _cruel."

The two find their selves laughing quite vociferously before they could stifle it, awakening some of their classmates.

"Mr. Weasley - Ms. Lupin." Said students looked up abruptly. Fred was fighting a grin as Annorah tried to give the ghost her most innocent look, her hair turning a bright pink. "Care to contribute to what is so comical about the Giant Wars?" Binns asked, his voice indifferent.

"Well the Giants did have a rather _large_ sense of humor." Fred replied, glancing quickly at Annorah. The class laughed at the horrible joke.

"Out of all the giant related humor, you choose to go with 'large'?" George questioned as he turned in his seat. Mock disbelief on his face.

Binns didn't find the joke funny. "Well since you all find things that are 'large' amusing, you'll find your assignment for tonight hilarious." The professor announced, causing most of the class to groan in disapproval. "A essay on why the first Giant War effected the other wars. At least half-a-foot long."

"Very funny professor." Angelina grumbled as she banged her head on the desk.

Binns laughed to himself. "Humorous is it not?" When he saw no one laughing he coughed into his see-through hand. "Well then, you have twenty minutes left. Make them count. Essay is due next time I see you lot." Binns then lowered himself into the floor below.

"Nice going you tosspots." Lee hissed. "I don't know a bloody thing about the Giant Wars!"

Annorah shrugged sheepishly. "Could always check the library." One look at the boy's faces had her sputter quickly as her hair turned a brighter pink. "Or not!"

_HPHPHPHPHP _

"Mrs. Lupin," Annorah's head shot up from the _Shrinking Solution _she was currently brewing. "Tell me, what are the effects of not brewing the Shrinking Solution correctly."

Annorah focused back on her potion as she replied. "If prepared incorrectly, it can be poisonous to the consumer." The witch added five drops of leech juice, before adding more Shrivelfig.

"What other potion can you create using the Shrivelfig, since you are clearly more-" Snape trailed off as he looked over the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors in the room. "Advanced due to the curriculum in Beauxbatons."

"Elixir to Induce Euphoria." Annorah answered without skipping a beat, her potion slowly turning from green to pink.

"What are the other names for Aconite." Annorah's hands froze over the caldron she was using, sliced caterpillar in hand. "You yourself should be awfully _familiar _with this ingredient." The witch looked towards the Potions professor in disbelief.

"Monkshood."

"The other name, Ms. Lupin."

Annorah dropped the temperature on the burner and brought the potion to a simmer. "Wolfsbane." The Metamorphagus finally said as she cleaned up her area. Her face indifferent.

"And what are Aconite's properties."

Annorah gripped the flask she held in her hand, her hair beginning to turn a bright fiery red. "With all due respect professor," Annorah snapped. "I don't see how this pertains to what we are doing as a class." Annorah scribbled her name in neat cursive across her flask after depositing her finished potion in it.

"I already told you," Snape's tone was clipped. "since you are more - Advanced, I wanted to see what you know."

"Clearly more than a fifth year should." Annorah snapped as she walked to the front of the classroom. She placed her flask none-to-gently on the Rival Head of House's desk and walked back to her seat, ignoring the curious glances her classmates shot her.

"Attitude Ms. Lupin." Snape apathetically commented. "10 points from Gryffindor." Annorah rolled her eyes, choosing to start on her History of Magic homework, waiting anxiously for the lesson to be dismissed.

_HPHPHPHPHP _

"It was absolutely _dreadful_ dad!" Annorah recounted her potions lesson to Remus as he sat at his desk. He watched as Annorah paced around his office, his eyebrows up in an amused fashion. "Why does he know you're a-" The Metamorphagus paused and looked around, making sure they were truly alone. "A werewolf."

Remus rubbed his forehead before answering. "Well sweetheart, he makes me my wolfsbane potion." Remus saw his daughter's mouth open in protest and held his palm up. "Dumbledore swore him to secrecy."

Annorah huffed as she crossed her arms, "Doesn't make me feel any better or safe like usual." She grumbled.

"Well if you spent your break eating lunch like normal students, instead of bickering with me, maybe you'll have a resemblance of normalcy."

The teenager shot her father an amused glare. "Normal isn't exactly attainable if your dad turns into Lassie." She laughed at her father's glare and made her way to his side. "But it's alright!" Annorah cried as she fell into her father's lap and clung onto him as he tried to push her off. "You're my dad, so therefore, I'll love you no matter what!"

Remus laughed as he finally pushed his daughter off his lap. "Yes, yes, well break ends in a few minutes, so take this sandwich and head to your Divination class." He ordered sternly, a soft smile gracing his lips as the girl sighed and took the offered snack.

"I'll see you later dad."

Remus waited for Annorah to leave his office, then the classroom before dropping his head in his hands. "'I'll love you no matter what' huh?" Remus ruefully repeated softly. His gaze went to the picture on his desk and frowned. He stared as the 11 year old Annorah, in her Beauxbatons uniform, waved at him with a large grin. "I wonder if you'll still feel the same way when your real father tracks you down." Rubbing his eyes once more, Remus stood up and made his way into the classroom to greet his students.

* * *

**So How did I do? Reviews, Comments, or whatever you like to call them are welcomed! Don't be shy! OH and let me know if you want to see a specific thing happen in my story, I love you guys' ideas! **


	4. Let Me

**Many thanks to AshIIMusicLOverLOner and CheyTeaD for actually taking time out of their day to review! **

**/Sorry if anyone was too OOC\\ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did, Fred would still be alive and married to Annorah(my OC)**

* * *

Many weeks have passed since the first day of classes in Hogwarts and Annorah felt herself feeling weak by the day.

Remus cringed when he heard his daughter cough roughly from her place in his office. Telling the third years he was instructing to begin practicing any appropriate spell with a partner, he rushed to his office. "Annorah?" He called as he entered his office, immediately zoning in on the teen laying down on the office couch. A few short strides had him kneeling in front of her limp form. "I take it you're not feeling well." Remus pointed out with a small smile, placing a cool hand to Annorah's forehead.

The witch was going to speak, before quickly covering her mouth and coughing. "I do have to admit, I felt this coming on." The Metamorphagus confessed with a tiny smile. "You know how much I hate to miss a lesson, especially with _Snape_." Annorah's tone was less than appealing when she mentioned the dreadful potions professor.

The DADA professor rolled his eyes. "You must have gotten your adoration for lessons from your mother, Merlin knows I'd do anything to stay _out _of the classroom!" A teasing smile lifted his lips, before he quickly got serious. "You're ill sweetheart, you can stay in here until lessons are dismissed, but you won't be able to interact with your friends in Hogsmeade today." Remus noticed the disappointment and reluctance in her gaze. "I want you to go straight to your dorm, am I clear?"

Annorah turned her back to her father with a sigh, pulling the couch quilt over her body. She hated missing lessons, absolutely _loathed _it. "I understand." She eventually muttered, before covering her flushed face with the quilt.

Remus stared at Annorah's back for a few moments. Resting his hand on her covered head, he left her after a few affectionate words. A flick of his wand opened and closed the door behind him.

"Professor look out!" One of his students yelled as Remus ducked to avoid the Stupefy spell.

Remus fixed his cloak with a cautious grin. "Good to see you all didn't waste your time! Although, Mr. Longbottom, you may want to work on your aim." Said boy blushed deeply, before muttering another apology. "No harm done, now -" The professor paused when he saw Hermione's hand raised. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting professor, but is Annorah going to be alright?"

Remus found himself fighting the affectionate twitch in his lips before answering the bushy haired teen. "She just caught a bug and is resting right now." The young witch nodded, accepting the answer. "Now then, who can tell me what the item behind me is?"

The wardrobe behind him shook violently.

_HPHPHPHPHPHP_

"You sure you don't want one of us to stay with you?" Angelina asked Annorah's laying form. "We wouldn't mind."

Annorah lifted her head from the arm of the Gryffindor couch and shook it slowly, her eyes tired. "It's fine, really! You lot go have fun for me." She put her head back down and stared into the fire with dazed eyes.

Lee frowned as he looked at the other fifth years around him. "Do you want us to bring you anything? Candy or Butterbeer or -"

"Firewhiskey?!" The twins chimed in, earning a clonk on the head from Alicia. "Ow - what was that for?"

"Alcohol will only make her feel worse you gits!" Alicia narrowed her eyes in Annorah's direction before grinning. "Besides, it seems like she's already resting."

The teens all turned their heads to the sick witch in question, their faces matching Alicia's. No one seemed to notice Katie narrow her eyes. "Quietly now," Alicia ordered as she tiptoed to the portrait entrance. "Don't wake her." One by one the fifth years slipped out the Fat Lady.

"Coming Fred?" George asked as he watched Fred stare at Annorah.

Fred picked up the couch quilt and pulled it up to the sleeping girl's chin before pairing up with George. "Shall we?" They both left, the excitement of Hogsmeade putting them in good spirits.

Not long after the Gryffindor common room was clear, did Annorah begin to twist around slowly. Her movements turning frantic after a few minutes. Her eyes shot open, revealing golden irises that came with her visions.

_She was slowly walking up the stairs towards the common room, the portraits all shying away from her as she neared the Fat Lady. "Password." The plump woman demanded, not even looking at the figure that approached. The sound of a throat clearing was heard and Fat Lady lazily looked up, double taking when she saw who stood before her. "Y-yo-you're HIM!" She screamed stepping back. "Sirius Black!" _

"_Let me in." Annorah's voice was deep and scratchy, nothing like her normal tone. The Fat Lady simply shook her head defiantly. Annorah felt herself pulling out a knife and striking the painting._

Gasping harshly, Annorah shot up and looked around the dark common room. Settling her scared gaze at the back of Fat Lady's portrait, she let out a terrified scream as the hidden doorway began to shake harshly. Her locks changed to a dark plum "G-Go away!" Annorah screamed as she rushed to the darkest corner of the room. Draven rushed down the girl's dormitory stairs, startled by his master's cries. The portrait seemed to shake harder, causing Annorah to let out a frightened sob. "I-I'll hex yo-you!" She cried as Draven snarled at the moving door, his fur standing on end.

"Annorah?" A maniacal laugh exploded from the other side of the doorway. "My Annorah!"

Annorah gripped her wand tightly, her knuckles turning white as tears flowed down her cheeks. Annorah slid down the wall, her arms covering her head as she tired to ignore the situation at hand. She didn't know how long she just sat there, but eventually, it stopped. She didn't move though, she _couldn't_. She was frozen in fear.

Her fear was suddenly banished as she heard her name being yelled from the other side of the portrait. Scrambling to her feet, she raced to the doorway and pushed it open with all her might. Letting out a sob of relief mixed with left over fear, Annorah attached herself to Fred's awaiting arms, Draven at her heels.

"_He _was here!" She babbled into the tall boy's chest, everyone dead quiet so they could hear her. "The portrait - the portrait kept shaking! He _knew _I was there, h-he _laughed _when I threatened to hex him." She then turned very pale as realization dawned on her face.

"Ora? Ora - what else happened?" Fred asked, noticing her loss of color as her hair turned a bright blue.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the shaken girl's shoulder making her burst into another round of tears. "My name!" She cried. "He knew my _name_ - _my name_!" She gripped her face and curled into herself as everyone erupted into whispers and Fred tried to calm her down.

_HPHPHPHPHPHP_

"And that was all that happened Ms. Lupin?" Dumbledore questioned the now calm teen. They stood outside the Great Hall where everyone was preparing to sleep. Dumbledore noticed the look of hesitation on her face and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me Ms. Lupin. This conversation will not leave this area."

"He called me his." Annorah gripped the hand on her shoulder and bit her lip. "I-I had a vision.. I watched as I - _Black_ - tore apart the portrait too." She informed quietly. "I'm scared." She continued softly. "Why does he know me?"

"There is nothing to fear child." Dumbledore assured. "You are safe here, but as for your question, you are a seer correct?"

She raised a inquisitive brow. "I think so - I mean that has been the first one I've had this year." She followed him into the Great Hall.

"Then the answer to your question is out there, you just have to look for it." Annorah looked at the great wizard, confused out of her mind. "The answer can wait, I believe some of your friends request your presence." He pointed to a corner, revealing concerned witches and wizards. Annorah nodded to the headmaster and jogged quickly to her destination.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" Hermione praised as she wrapped the older girl into a hug. Ron and Harry voiced their relief, but kept their distance.

Angelina stepped up next, her eyes relieved. "I knew one of us should have stayed with you!" She replaced Hermione and pulled away quickly. "Forgive me?"

"I don't blame you lot." Annorah stated. Alicia kissed her cheek soundly, causing the Metamorphagus' hair to turn a bright pink. "I told you to stop that Alicia!" She wiped her cheek with a pout, causing the group to burst into laughter.

"She's fine, can we sleep now?" Katie butted in suddenly as she stared directly at Annorah.

The Metamorphagus frowned slightly and began to reply when Angelina clapped Katie on the shoulder with a strained laugh. "That's Katie for you, forever the early riser!" The atmosphere quickly turned awkward as everyone just looked around.

"I think I'll turn in, good to know you're alright Annorah." Harry blurted out as him and his two friends ran off to join the third years.

"About time." Katie huffed as she crossed her arms. "C'mon then." Only Angelina, Alicia, and Lee followed the cranky brunette to some other part of the hall. "Coming Fred?" Annorah didn't miss the way the witch said Fred's name and frowned slightly.

"No, you lot go on." Katie paused, sending a smoldering look in Annorah's direction, before continuing her trek.

"If that's not gauche, then I don't know what is." George stated looking from the leaving witch to the duo and back. "Might as well sleep, bloody murderer loose and all." George ruffled Annorah's hair as he passed her, gracefully plopping down to a free sleeping bag.

"Ora - come sleep here." Fred commanded as he pulled a sleeping bag in between his and George's. The witch complied with a shy smile as she slid into the bag. The trio said their goodnights and soon, everyone but the Metamorphagus drifted to sleep. Snuggling deeper into her 'bed', Annorah stared directly up at the stars in the Great Hall. "Alright Ora?" She turned her head and met Fred's eyes, his piercing hers.

"Fine." She whispered softly as she turned to her side to face him. "You?"

Fred turned to face her. "Will be once you are." He studied her face, still flushed from her fever, and stared at her light eyes. "Its alright to be scared."

"I'm not scared." She replied. She averted her eyes from his doubtful ones and pulled her hands in close to her neck. "I'm petrified." Annorah licked her lips before pursing them. "He broke out of _Azkaban_, Fred, what's to say he can't get past all these people and kill me somehow?"

He watched her eyes moisten and reached a hesitant hand out past the few feet that separated them. He cupped her face and made her look at him. "Don't say things like that." Fred ordered firmly. "The moment you start to live in fear, is the moment he wins. He _can't _win, you can't - I won't _let _you let him win Annorah."

Annorah felt her eyes widen at his declaration and the fact he used her _full _name. "How…?" She choked out, his confession causing a new emotion to stir up inside her. "I don't _want _to be afraid. I-I want to be strong - I _need _to be strong, but I'm not like you or your brother." Annorah admitted as she gripped his hand that slowly began to leave her cheek. She placed his hand in front of her face on the sleeping bag and just held it.

"Let me."

Annorah looked at Fred in confusion. "Let you what?"

"Let me be strong for the both of us." He answered with a smile as he let their fingers intertwine. "I'll be your big strong Hippogriff." She felt a blush rush to her cheeks as her hair turned a bright pink. He rubbed his thumb on her hand with a growing grin. "Trust me and I'll trust you, my smart 'morphagus."

And she did, but she couldn't stomach the thought of him knowing she was somehow connected to Sirius Black. In these few short months with this boy, she was scared to loose him, or Hermione, George, Angelina, Lee, and everyone else she's come to care for. She was afraid they would all find out that not only did Black know her name, but called her his and she didn't tell them a thing. Looking into Fred's warm eyes, she fought back the guilt with all her might. Tightening her grip on his hand, she closed her eyes and let the sweet bliss of unconsciousness take her away. She'd deal with the hole she's dug herself in when the time comes, but for now, she'll enjoy both hers and Fred's ignorance.

* * *

**I cannot stress enough how important it is to me that you guys review! This story has gotton 74 views but only 4 reviews! C'mon please! If you review, it makes me work harder and give you decent chapters instead of the halfed assed ones like chapter two! REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND ADD TO YOUR ALERT THINGY! **

**/ANY IDEAS ON HOW ANNORAH SHOULD ACT IN A CERTAIN SITUATION IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! JUST TELL ME SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SEE AND I'LL MAKE IT HAPPEN! *WINK* *WINK*\\**


	5. I hate that bloody portrait

**BIG THANKS TO naidaxiv AND AshllMusicLOverLOner FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER! **

**/BIG THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU THAT FAVORED!\\**

**THANK YOU naidaxiv FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION TO UPDATE! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I just clean Fred and George's rooms. **

* * *

_She wasn't sure where she was. All she saw was green all around her, green grass, green trees, and green moss. Annorah spun around as the sun warmed her face and paused when she saw one of the Weasley twins a few yards ahead of her. The Weasley reached out his lightly tanned arms, a grin appearing on his freckled face. Annorah let out an excited laughed and raced towards the wizard, her grey eyes bright. _

"_Ora!" Her hair turned a soft pink. Fred was here, he was here _with _her. She was safe. His name escaped her lips as she slammed into his warm embrace. They both let out satisfied laughs as their arms tugged each other closer. "Ora, Ora, Ora." Fred chanted as he lifted her into his arms and happily spun her around. His laugh filled the meadow as he fell to his back, Annorah falling onto his chest. _

"_Where are we?" Her arms were crossed on his chest, her head resting on her limbs. Fred lifted his hand, twirling a curly strand of Annorah's hair around his finger. He ignored her question as he sat up, causing the Metamorphagus to fall back onto her knees. "Fred?" She whispered. _

_Annorah was suddenly aware of how close they both got to each other. Her tongue darted out and wet her suddenly dry lips as Fred leaned forward, his eyes dark. "Annorah." He whispered as the sky slowly began to darken. Her eyes slid closed as his hand traced her jaw line, their breaths mingling together. "My Annorah!" _

_Her eyes snapped open at the raspy voice and screamed when she saw Sirius Black in Fred's place. She fell on her back and her grey eyes filled with tears as he pointed a wand at her. His maniacal laughter filled the air as a green light left his wand. _

_A woman's scream echoed in the meadow as Annorah's body fell limp, her eyes wide. _

Annorah sat up quickly with a tiny gasp. Her wide eyes took in her surroundings and she visibly relaxed when she recognized her bed's curtains around her. She dropped her head into her hands, letting her plum locks flow down her shoulders. Her body began to shake softly as the dream resurfaced into her mind.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Harry, Harry!"

The boy-who-lived turned to face his muggleborn friend with a smile. "Alright there Hermione?" Harry teased when he noticed her ruffled appearance.

The bright witch rolled her eyes good naturedly and glanced around. Annoyance flashed across her face. "Where is Ronald?"

"Well you see, he had a rough night last night and -"

Hermione held up a hand to silence the dark haired wizard. "Never mind that! I was walking past Professor Lupin's classroom when I heard him speaking to Dumbledore -"

Harry's eyebrows disappeared under his shaggy hair. "Are you telling me _you _were _spying_?" His tone was incredulous. The two began to walk down the large hallway.

"Honestly Harry," Hermione chided. "Can we stay on topic?" Hermione was flustered that Harry accused her of spying. She stared the wizard down as she waited for his go ahead to continue her tale. Harry lifted his hands up in defense, an amused smile twitching at his lips. "As I was saying, The Professor and Dumbledore were speaking about the incident that happened a few days ago -"

"Why would they talk about it _now?_" Harry interrupted as they entered the Great Hall. He noticed Hermione's glare and apologized quickly.

"Well it turns out that October 31st happened to be Annorah's _birthday_." The two sat down at their usual spot with Harry shooting the witch a shocked look. "Exactly." She lowered her voice so the Great Hall's chatter could keep anyone from eavesdropping. "You can't tell me you don't find it a bit strange that her and Remus look _nothing _alike." Hermione pointed Harry in the direction of the witch in question, then towards their DADA teacher.

Harry looked at the two closely and frowned as he turned back to his best friend. "She could have her mother's looks." He offered as he began to fill his plate with food.

Hermione followed Harry's lead as she kept on with the topic. "Okay, but what about her _staggering _resemblance to _Black_." She hissed as she kept her gaze locked on to Metamorphagus. Harry shot Hermione another incredulous look as he began to inhale the food on his plate. "How about the fact that _he _knew her name?" Her persistence was starting to annoy Harry.

"One of the portraits could have let it slip." They both paused in their eating to look at each other.

"We both know that's a load of rubbish." Hermione deadpanned. She placed her fork on her plate and turned to fully face Harry. "Look, Annorah's my friend too, but what do we _really _know about her? There has to be a reason why she didn't tell us about her birthday."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, his fingers immediately seeking the scar.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

"Fred!" George called as he ran up a flight of stairs to catch up to his brother. "Hold on a second mate!" His other half did as he was told and looked at his brother in amusement.

"Yes Gred?" Fred mused as he began to walk up another flight of stairs.

George smiled in greeting before taking in some much needed air. "I found something out about our little Metamorphagus today." He calmly spoke, looking at the corner of his eye for his twin's reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

Fred snapped his head to the side to look at his brother. That little comment made Fred give his full attention to George. "And?" Fred asked, trying not to sound _too _interested.

George took his time to reply, even going as far as too glance at his nails. "Weeeeelllllll," He drawled as he watched Fred's expression from the corner of his eye. "I may have heard Harry and 'Mione talking about Ora today." George sent a smirk to his brother when he heard the frustrated moan he let out.

"What of it George?" Fred pressed. He suddenly paused and let out a laugh. "You didn't _hear _those two talking, you were _spying_!" Fred clapped his brother on the back in approval.

"You know me so well." George chuckled as he shook his head. "But we both know I didn't come find you just so you could praise my covertness."

Fred rolled his eyes, amusement clear on his face. "Oh by all means, please continue so I can praise you during my own time."

George grinned before looking indifferent. "Do you remember the date when Sirius was spotted here?" George quizzed as they stopped outside the Gryffindor common room. He ignored Sir Cadogan's ramblings as he waited for Fred's answer.

"October 31st. Everyone knows that Gred."

George turned to Sir Cadogan, ignoring Fred's questioning gaze. Giving the honorable knight the password, he rolled his eyes at the ghost's insults. "It was Ora's birthday." George informed.

Fred gaped, unable to formulate words as his brain processed the newfound information. "What villains dare wish to trespass unto my estate!" The knight yelled as he swung his sword around. "If you wish to gain the maiden's hand that lies within, you must go through me!"

Fred and George looked to each other with raised brows before looking back at the knight at the same time. "What fair maiden?" Fred asked when Sir Cadogan refused to open.

"Why Lady Annorah Lupin of course!"

George glanced at Fred and nearly laughed at his jealous expression. "What're you guarding her for? She has that beast of a cat with her." Fred interrogated as his brows furrowed.

George stepped back to hide and covered his mouth to keep the laughter from escaping his lips. He couldn't believe his twin was actually bantering over Annorah with a _portrait_ of all things.

"Lady Annorah is unarguably beautiful! It is only just that I, Sir Cadogan, make sure that braggots like you two do not tarnish her virtue!"

George lost it. His laughter rang all over as he doubled over. Fred's face was as red as the time when he saw Aunt Muriel's knickers a few summers ago. Sir Cadogan simply looked between the two brother's in confusion.

"What? I do not jest!"

George fell over this time, tears of laughter rolling down his face as the portrait suddenly opened, revealing a confused Annorah. "What are you lot doing out here?"

"I hate that bloody portrait." Fred grumbled to the Metamorphagus as he helped his brother up and into the doorway.

Annorah let the two pass her before looking out into the hall. She shrugged and stepped inside, the painting closing behind her.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

It was nearing night now, the Gryffindor common room held many students doing last minute homework and just chatting with each other.

"_Annorah Cleopatra Lupin!_" Alicia roared as she stormed into the common room, startling the inhabitants. Said witch looked up, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was on the 31st!?" The normally quiet girl inquired.

Annorah smiled sheepishly from behind her book, hoping the shorter girl wouldn't attack her. "Well - uh, it was already Hallow -"

Alicia silenced her with a glare. "Nonsense!" She shot down. "Now you have to make it up to us!" Alicia demanded, gesturing to their normal group of friends suddenly entering the common room.

Annorah raised a brow in confusion. "But it was my birth -"

"Must you be so selfish." George cut in, a playful smile on his face. The wizard plopped himself down to her left on the couch. "Clearly it was _your _day of birth -"

"But its _our_ reason to consume large amounts of Firewhiskey with an excuse." Fred finished for George. He snatched Annorah's book as he sat down to her right.

Annorah's nose scrunched at the mention of Alcohol. "But I don't like Firewhiskey." She commented as Lee and Alicia sat on the loveseat adjacent from the trio.

"She doesn't like it because she can't handle it." Katie dismissed as she pulled a chair over to Fred's side of the couch.

"Leave her alone Katie." Angelina scolded as she sat on the floor next to Lee's legs. "She doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to."

Katie crossed her arms and scoffed. "She's just so-so..." She glanced at the Metamorphagus in distaste.

Alicia shot Katie a sharp look as Angelina looked between the two witches. George and Lee looked uncomfortable. Fred was the only one with an unreadable expression.

Annorah frowned slightly, her eyes darting past Fred to look at Katie. "I'm so _what_?"

"_Desperate_." Katie sneered, her hazel eyes swirling with different emotions.

"How the hell am I _desperate_."

Everyone was shocked by Annorah's tone. Apparently Fred wasn't the only one with a short fuse. Katie was the first to recover and frowned. "You clearly blew things way out of proportion with the Sirius Black incident."

Annorah rolled her light eyes, her hair beginning to turn into a fiery red. "_Clearly -_" She mocked as her brows furrowed. "-I'm telling the truth and you're just spiteful."

"OKAY!" Angelina cheered as she stood up. "Clearly this Sirius Black stuff is putting us all on edge." She tried to defuse the situation by going over to Katie and pulling her up. "We'll just head on up to bed." She chuckled nervously as she lead the brunette towards the girl's dorm.

"Yeah." Katie turned to glare at Annorah one last time. "Shouldn't waste our time with weak _freaks_ that over-exaggerate just to get a boy to _like _her! Even though he only pities her!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

Annorah's hair was bright red as she glared at her clenched hands. Her eyes filled with angry tears as Katie's words echoed in her head. She felt an arm drape over her shoulder causing her to look up into Fred's concerned orbs.

"Alright?" He asked softly, shooting his friends and brother a look that meant they weren't welcomed to the conversation.

She shrugged him off and stood up. "Don't." Annorah hissed, her eyes swimming with self-consciousness and self-loathing. "She's right." She admitted as she made to go to her dorm. She was just so _angry_. Angry at Katie for pointing out her flaws in front of the boy she's fancied since her first month at Hogwarts. Angry at Sirius Black for trying to kill her when she was sick and could barely keep her wand steady. Angry at Fred for staying, actually proving Katie's point that he pitied her.

Fred stood and caught her arm, his face confused. "She's just - Katie's being Katie." He reassured as he rubbed her arm in an effort to comfort her. "Don't let her get you down, I know her… I'm your big strong Hippogriff remember?" He tried to get her to smile but was taken aback when she wrenched her arm free.

"Just - just stop." Annorah muttered as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't need someone to protect me okay!" Annorah spun on her heels, her eyes guarded as she stared up at Fred. "I don't need your _pity _and I don't need you so just _stop_!"

Fred frowned as she lashed out at him, his jaw clenched. Here he was trying to _help_ her and she chooses to get angry with _him_? Maybe Katie _was _right, maybe all he felt was pity and he mistaken it for actual attraction towards this witch. A cruel smirk twisted its way onto Fred's face as he nodded to himself. If only he could calm down enough to actually think what he was going to say through and spare them both the hurt they're about to feel. Fred couldn't _help _it though! His temper was _destructive_.

"You're pathetic." Fred sneered as he leaned down to look Annorah in the eyes. He saw the hurt flash in those grey orbs, but he just ignored it. He _wanted _her to hurt like he was right now. "You thought I _pity _you?" A humorless chuckle left his lips. "You're not even fucking _worth _it." He finished.

Annorah bit her lip and tried hard to keep the tears from overflowing. "I know I'm not." She confirmed, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Glad we bo-both see it." Annorah turned on her heel and ran as fast she could towards the portrait.

Fred seemed to snap out of his anger infused haze and looked at Annorah's retreating back with regret. "Wa-" His voice trailed off when he heard the portrait close and plopped onto the couch. He shoved his face into his hands and groaned. "Fuck." He cursed as he punched the couch's cushion. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fucking Fuck!" He punched the couch with every curse and pulled his hair roughly. "I didn't mean it." He muttered softly as the image of her hurt expression crossed him mind.

There's no way she would ever want him now.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah ran down the familiar hallways down to her father's classroom. She couldn't believe she lashed out at Fred like that. He was just trying to help and she just had to be a bitch and blow it. She felt horrible and she just wanted to curl up next to her father and die.

Once she reached his classroom, she shoved open the door, and ran to his office. "Daddy." She muttered when he looked up towards his door. She let the tears fall and ran into his waiting arms. "Da-daddy!" She cried as she clung onto him for dear life.

Remus looked down to the top of Annorah's blue haired head and rubbed her hair soothingly. "Let it out little wolf." He whispered as he let her cry. "Daddy's here."

Annorah clung on to the only man who'd never hurt her and held on with all her might. She hurt Fred and she couldn't take that back.

There's no way he would ever want her now.

* * *

_**I BET MY BOTTOM DOLLAR YOU DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! DID YOU HATE THAT? THEN TELL ME! DO YOU HATE KATIE? THEN TELL ME! DO YOU HATE THAT IM TYPING IN ALL CAPS? THEN TELL ME! **_

_**You guys seriously need to give me some more feedback! I love that you read but it seriously trips me out if you don't review! SO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**_

_**/I AM ACCEPTING ANY IDEAS CONCERNING THIS STORY AS LONG AS I CAN TIE IT IN SOMEHOW!\\**_


	6. This is Rubbish

**BIG THANKS TO danielscutebutt , DarkItalianAngel53 , AndTheSnakesStartToSing , and Guest FOR REVIEWING! **

**I am aware I basically abandoned this story, but hey! I'm back baby! **

**BIG THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT FAVED AND FOLLOWED!**

* * *

Remus sighed as he graded parchment after parchment of homework. His body was going through the motions, but his mind was elsewhere. Reaching out to dip his quill in ink, the man let out a curse when he knocked it over, the dark contents spilling everywhere. Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and flicked his wrist, easily cleaning up the mess he made. His gaze fell on the moving picture on his desk, a small frown reaching his lips.

"Oh little wolf," Remus muttered as he picked up the picture and ran his thumb over the Metamorphagus' smiling face. "Maybe taking this job wasn't one of my most brilliant ideas." His mind flashed to the night Annorah ran into his office in tears. Ever since that night a week ago, they both haven't been the same.

"_What happened?" Remus demanded as Annorah finally calmed herself. _

_Annorah's light orbs stood out against her puffy eyes as she released her father from her arms. "C-Can I stay with you for a while?" She asked, ignoring his question completely. _

"_I'm not su-" Remus took one look at the desperation on her face and nodded hesitantly. "You know you can talk to me, right?" _

_Annorah wiped her face roughly and nodded. "I know dad." Remus held her arms-length away, he placing his palms on her cheeks, he made his thumbs tilt her lips up in a goofy grin. Annorah let out a laugh at the gesture and shook him off. "You're the best, you know that?" The teen complemented. _

_Remus' heart ached. _

Placing the picture back on his desk, Remus shook his head of the memories just as Annorah stepped into the room. "Hey dad!" Ignoring the guilt he felt at the title, he grinned.

"Hey there little wolf! How was your day?"

Remus didn't listen to a thing Annorah said. All he could do was stare at her smiling face and loath himself for the horrible secret he's kept all these years. Every time she called him 'dad', he felt as if he was taking someone else's place.

_**And he was. **_

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah was not okay. In fact, she was far from it. Not only had she blasted her chances with Fred to Oblivion and back, her father has been acting very peculiar around her and it was starting to make her worry.

"Annorah!" Said girl shook her head and looked at the Golden Trio with a sheepish smile. "Glad you finally decided to join us." Ron teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her complete attention onto the Metamorphagus. "Alright there? You haven't been yourself lately." Her voice was full of worry, her eyes screaming in concern over Annorah. "The twins didn't say anything to you, did they?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Fred can be a bit harsh at ti-"

Hermione trailed off when she noticed Annorah moving to gather her bag. "I just remembered, I promised dad I'd help him grade the essays Professor Snape assigned when he subbed."

The trio watched as she raced out of the Gryffindor common room, her hair a dark blue. "She lied." Harry stated as he looked towards his two friends. "Fred and George talk about her during Quidditch practice. They always end up arguing until Wood breaks them up." The glasses clad wizard informed.

"I heard from Ginny, who heard from George, that Fred and Ora got into a nasty spat and haven't spoken to each other since." Ron added, his eyes bright at the newfound information. "Rumor has it Katie caused it all."

Hermione's lips were in a firm line as she processed all the newfound information and nodded. "We shouldn't gossip." She reprimanded softly, her eyes drifting to where she last saw the twins, but she only saw Fred.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

He was a man on a mission. George slipped away from his brother and friends when he suddenly noticed Annorah rush out the Great Hall alone. He tried to keep his footsteps light as he ran to catch Annorah. Waiting at just the right moment, he pushed her into an empty classroom and used his wand to lock the door behind him.

"We need to talk."

Annorah looked up to the ginger in surprise before taking a few steps back, catching herself as she stumbled into a desk.

"Ge-George!" She cursed herself for sounding afraid. "Are you mad!?"

George frowned softly and rubbed his neck. "I feel like you and Fred are going to drive me there." The prankster lightly joked.

"This isn't funn-"

"Just hear me out!" George's desperate tone made Annorah soften her gaze. "Sit down - this will take a while." Annorah cautiously made her way to an empty table and jumped up to sit on it, her eyes never leaving George's. The ginger sighed deeply through his nose as he took a seat beside her. "Stay away from Fred."

Annorah's cloudy gaze widened at the warning. She turned her head, mouth hanging in disbelief. "George, what are you going on about?" She was flabbergasted, her voice shook as she spoke.

"Exactly what I said." George stated, his stare burning into Annorah. "I know my brother - he's temper can get the best of him. He's destructive when provoked and packs a hell of a punch when he resorts to muggle violence." George rubbed his jaw suddenly, his gaze far away. "He's my brother, but even sometimes I get a bit frightened when he gets angry." Annorah hesitantly placed her hand on the twin's shoulder, her mouth parted to say something. "That's why you need to stay away."

Grey orbs locked with warm brown and George turned to face her completely.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, more so than you already are."

Annorah placed her hands in her lap and clenched them softly, her hair falling into her face. "I-I don't - I can't." Her voice was meek and filled with tears as she spoke. George frowned and pulled her side into his chest, tucking her head under his chin. "We were happy the way we were," Annorah mumbled as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "He would be strong for me, someone I could lean on - kind of like how you're holding me right now." George nodded to indicate he was still listening as Annorah wrapped an arm loosely around his waist. "But I blew it and now the boy that I fancy - he hates me!"

And in that classroom, with her crush's own twin, she finally admitted how she truly felt outloud.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

George laid wide awake in bed, his arms cradling his head. His heart was pounding and his throat was dry. His body was betraying him in the worst possible way. Ever since he held Annorah, his heart hadn't stopped pounding. George turned to his side and narrowed his eyes at his brother's sleeping form. _Fred should be the one having sleepless nights, not me_. George huffed. His thoughts drifted off to earlier that day and his frown deepened. He shouldn't be feeling this negative emotions towards his brother, but he just couldn't help it.

"_Hey Forge." George called as they sat on their beds, ready for their first night at Hogwarts as 5__th__ years. "What do you think of Ora?" _

_Fred's eyebrows shot up as he looked over towards his twin. "She's a right sight. Never had a crush on a Metamorphagus before." George felt his chest become heavy. "Why do you ask Forge?" George shook his head, a crooked grin plastered to his face. _

"_No reason." _

If only he had spoken up to why he asked, then Annorah wouldn't be hurt, but where would that leave Fred?

"This is rubbish." George grumbled as he buried his face into his sheets. Fred always gets the girls he fancies, because he was always too scared to admit to liking the same girls as his brother. George closed his eyes and sighed loudly.

"Alright there Gred?" Fred's groggy voice broke the room's silence. "You've been tossing all night."

He frowned softly. "Just soar from Quidditch." George lied.

"Just charm your bed." Fred groaned as he turned his back to his brother. "All that tossing will wake the others."

George stared at his twin's back and closed his eyes. His heart still pounding.

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah ran as quickly as she could to the Quidditch field, her grey eyes wide and filled with tears. She woke up screaming in an empty room. Her hair was unruly, her feet bare as she ran as fast as she could to where she knew Harry would be. Her breaths were coming in rough pants as the sky pelted her with rain, causing her to slip down a hill. Annorah shot back up, mud now covering her jeans and sweater. Her feet kept slipping, causing her to fall a few more times, but she was determined.

When she finally made it to the heart of all the cheering, her cheeks were a rosy red and her clothes clung to her like a second skin. No one noticed her run up to the Professor seating until she actually made it to Dumbledore.

"Pro-Professor!" She panted as she shoved away her father's worried hands. "You have to stop the match!"

The professor's all around her looked at Annorah with different gazes. "Why is that Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore asked kindly as he used his wand to wash away the mud that clung to the Metamorphagus.

"He's going to get the Kiss." Annorah informed as she watched the young wizard speed to the sky, chasing after the snitch. She snapped her gaze back to the kind Wizard. "It's just like when Black attacked the Fat Lady, I _saw _it." Dumbledore took a moment to assess the young witch, but it was too late.

The Metamorphagus whipped around to face the field as a bolt of lightning lit up the grey clouds at a certain moment. A figure was falling fast to the ground, making Annorah scream out the Boy-Who-Lived's name. Dumbledore rose from his seat and lifted up his hand, a frown etched across his face.

"_Arresto Momentum_."

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

Annorah stepped into the infirmary with new dry clothes. Her hair was pulled into a large, messy bun on top her head as a large Gryffindor sweater, black leggings, and brown uggs covered her small frame. Her cheeks were a permanent shade of pink as she made her way to Harry's bed.

"You're up," Annorah stated as she pushed her way to Harry's side. "I'm glad." She sat down to his left and smiled slightly.

Hermione glanced at the older witch before turning back to look at Harry. "How are you feeling?"

"Brilliant." Harry commented as he sat up.

"You gave us a right good scare there mate." Fred mused as he sat down next to Annorah, shooting a quick glance her way.

"What happened?"

Ron stepped forward, his arms clutching a wrapped item. "Well," He started, swallowing deeply before continuing. "You fell off your broom. Gave Annorah here a near panic attack."

Harry looked towards the flushed teen before looking back to his best friend. "Who won the match?"

The teens all looked towards each other before looking at Hermione and Annorah. "Uh, nobody blames you Harry. Annorah knew the Dementors were coming somehow.." The brilliant witch began, trailing off so the Metamorphagus could continue.

"The Dementors are not meant to come inside the grounds." Annorah spat, her gaze hard. "Dumbledore was furious, as soon as he saved you he sent them straight off."

"There's something else you should know.." Ron added, bringing the wrapped item to Harry. "When you fell, your broom, it sort of flew into the Womping Willow."

"I tried to get dad to repair it, but no luck." The Metamorphagus added, her hair slowly turning a dark blue. "But he does wish to talk to you when your health has improved." Draven suddenly ran into the room, the tail of a rat sticking out of his mouth. Ron squeaked out the rat's name and the Metamorphagus shot up. "Draven, bad!" She scolded as she tackled the overgrown cat.

The wizards and witches watched as Draven sat on Annorah's stomach, effectively pinning her down. Fred let out a laugh as he pulled the rat by it's tail out of Draven's mouth.

"Need help there Ora?" George asked, blocking his brother from view as he leaned down towards the girl. Annorah blinked owlishly up at George before smiling and accepting his hand.

Fred frowned and clenched his fists.

* * *

**I NEED SOME IDEAS SO JUST DROP EM IN THAT REVIEW BOX OR A PM! Writers Block is a bitch! **

**REVIEW, COMMENT, FAVE, AND FOLLOW~**


End file.
